Wątek forum:Teorie/@comment-27519801-20160809082602
Tym razem przedstawię dwie teorie w jednym wątku, gdyż do poprzedniej teorii mojej nie mam co dopisywać. Niech tamta pozostanie osobna + mam jeszcze kilka innych teorii, ale te wydają mi się być najsensowniejsze. 1. Klejnoty Hurtowo Jak wiemy na Homeworld istnieje sposób w który inne klejnoty tworzą klejnoty hurtowo. Takimi klejnotami są Perydoty, Rubiny, Jaspisy (?), prawdopodobnie Szafiry, lecz tu pewności nie mam, Perły i wiele innych. Właściwie każdy, jak mówiła Rose, rodzi się i wie kim jest. Dodatkowo znają swego pana- można rzec że te klejnoty są programowane tak, ażeby nie doszło do buntu/sprzeciwu. Czemu więc taka Perła do nikogo nie należy? Wolna wola nie powinna u niej być, chyba że nastąpił błąd w produkcji. I tak, sądzę że nasza główna bohaterka była tworzona hurtowo i do kogoś należała, ale spotkała Rose która ją wyciągnęła. Ale jak, skoro Perły ciągle stoją przy swoich Paniach? W końcu taki zwykły, pojedynczy klejnot nie przedostał by się bez szwanku przez taką ogromną armię. Czyżby Perła sama uciekła? Chociaż też niezbyt ma jak. Chyba że jej kochany Diament został skruszony- ale jak? W końcu nie sądzę, żeby inne Diamenty się tego dopuściły bo i one by ucierpiały. A nawet jeśli to co stało się z resztą klejnotów, Pereł? Uciekły, zostały skruszone etc? Wątpię. Tu niestety nie mam pewności, ale innej opcji na ucieczkę raczej nie ma. Czy mam potwierdzenie iż Perła komuś służyła? Nie wiem, czy ta teoria się tu pojawiła, ale kiedy na schodach stanęła Perła (w tej twierdzy Diamentów o ile tak to mogę nazwać) to dopiero wtedy owe schody się uruchomiły. Zaświeciły się na biało a to może być jakiś znak. Chyba że wystarczy, ażeby jakakolwiek perła postawiła tam swą nogę. W końcu była ich masa- wszystkie miały służyć Diamentom. Dodatkowo Bismuth pytał się Perły do kogo należy. To dodatkowy znak że albo do kogoś należała, albo miała należeć. A teraz kontynuacja teorii. Skąd biorą się inne klejnoty. Te, które nie są robione hurtowo? Przecież skądś muszą się brać. Prawdopodobnie ktoś robi je w ukryciu albo same powstają. No ale przecież jak? Zwyczajny kamień szlachetny postanawia sobie odżyć i zamienić się w klejnot, który od razu wie co ma robić? A jak powstała Rose? Ona miała wolną wolę i była silna- powstała znikąd niczym Diament. Ale nien sądzę żeby nim była. Niestety to muszę przemilczeć- nie wiem skąd biorą się inne klejnoty. Może wy mi wyjaśnicie. Sądzę jednak, że to nie ma trochę sensu, Ale cóż... jak inaczej powstały by diamenty? 2. Fuzje Jak eiadomo fuzja bardziej stabilna jeśli relacje między dwoma klejnotami bądź więcej jest bliska. Ale jak wiadomo łączenie się w jedno ciało za pomocą klejnotu jest wręcz intymne dla tych że klejnotów. Istnieje wiele podejrzeń że w tym czasie odbywają stosunek (okej, wkraczam trochę na niebezpieczny teren). Dlaczego niby klejnoty nie chcą się czasem łączyć bądź przeżywają to co ma nastąpić? Niektóre tańce (Ametyst + Granat) zawierają w sobie taniec lekko nieodpowiedni dla młodych widzów. Przynajmniej takie jest moje odczucie (sama Perła zasłaniała wtedy oczy Stevenie). Granat zawsze cieszyła się kiedy Steven się łączył- w Stevonnie oraz w Smoky Quartz (Smoky moją ulubioną fuzją ♡) no ale czy Steven, no wiecie... w tak młodym wieku? Może to martwiło Perłę? Może dlatego kazała im się natychmiast rozdzielić (w przypadku Connie) ? Czekam na waszą opinię- co klejnoty robią podczas fuzji? Ja się trzymam że mają bliski stosunek, ale czekam ja was :^)